In recent years, optical and magnetic media has become increasingly popular as a means for storing information, such as the business and financial records of a company. As the popularity of these methods of storing information increases, the variety of such media also increases as more and more companies seek to enter the market with their own information storage systems. For example, media is now available in magnetic tape format, as well as in an optical disc format, and there are variations within these formats.
The variety of optical and magnetic media available has created problems in that individual storage receptacles for the various media are made for the specific media to be stored therein and thus are of different sizes and shapes to correspond to the different sizes and shapes of the various type media available. Therefore, one storage container is useful for only one shape or size of specific media. In fact, the storage devices presently on the market are generally only suitable for one or two close sizes of a particular shaped media. For example, a single storage device may be suitable for the regular polyhedral shapes, but be sized to accommodate IBM size magnetic media only, or the magnetic media produced by another company, only. Furthermore, such storage devices will not be able to accommodate media such as an optical disc which has a size considerably larger than the just-mentioned magnetic media. These storage devices are also not suitabale for use in conjunction with circular shapes, such as magnetic tapes, or the like.
Accordingly, many companies are subjected to significant costs in obtaining transport and storage devices for their media, and then may be subject to additional equally significant costs if they alter their media.
This problem is not significant if the media is to be stored in inexpensive containers, such as cardboard boxes, or the like. However, magnetic and optical media is sensitive to x-rays, magnetic fields, moisture, impact and the like. Such inexpensive storage devices do not adequately protect optical or magnetic media against such factors. Accordingly, the storage containers for optical and magnetic media may be costly enough to represent an important factor to be considered when a company is trying to decide what data storage system to use, and/or whether or not to change an existing data storage system.
In recent years also, many companies have stored so much of the company records on optical or magnetic media that destruction of such media would be disastrous. One way to protect against such event is to prepare an archival set of records. However, this is not fully protective as the archives can also be destroyed by a single event, such as fire or the like. Furthermore, the use of an archive presents the above-discussed problem of providing proper, and potentially expensive, storage devices. In fact, additional problems are raised if the archives are located at a site which is different from the central processing site as shipping may subject the media to impact, magnetic destruction and mishandling, thereby exacerbating the above-mentioned problems associated with storage devices. Furthermore, any problems with inserting the media into a storage device are also worsened by such archival method as shipping and handling costs and problems increase as well as the possibility of damage due to mishandling.
Therefore, there is a need for a means and a method of permitting a company to provide as much protection to its records as possible in a manner which is both inexpensive and easily adaptable to a variety of media sizes and shapes.